


The Deed's Already Done & You Haven't Begun? (Start Another Story, Tell It As You Go)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [15]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: A Clue-By-Four To The Head, Book: Mission of Honor, Community: 31_days, F/M, Fake Sex Tape, Invasion of Privacy, Smutsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the smutsies sees something that the two of them have been ignoring, or makes it up from whole cloth. One of the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deed's Already Done & You Haven't Begun? (Start Another Story, Tell It As You Go)

She took one breath and then another and another, deliberately relaxing her muscles group by group. She was no longer the leader of an Aprilist cell. Nor was she one of the brains behind the Resistance. She was the president of the Republic of Haven and she'd never gone after the press even when she was, technically, a terrorist and an assassin.

The smutsies were an obnoxious kind of filth, but she and Tom had enshrined freedom of speech and freedom of the press in the constitution they'd resurrected. She could have done without the image that had their latest manipulations had created in her head (and she was curious as to whether Tom's explosion would be audible despite the distance between the Octagon and the Presidential residence), but at least she could admit it had been artistically shot and it, technically, wasn't even truly pornographic. She just wasn't sure she was ready to face acknowldeging the fact that she thought of her Secretary of War that way and was ready to put away her widow's weeds.

* * *

"Tom,"

"Yes, Madam President?"

"Tom,"

"Yes, Eloise?"

"Better. Have you seen the 'faxes today?"

"No ... is there something I should have been told about, Eloise?"

"Oh dear." He could have sworn he saw a faint blush decorating her cheekbones.

She tapped a few keys on her terminal. And the short vid someone at one of the 'faxes had created popped up on his screen."And no, Tom. You may not set your marines on the smutsies."

"Eloise!"

"If I'm not allowed to come out of retirement and assassinate them, you are _not_ allowed to space them. We'll leave them to Kevin. He was looking forward to their next Ginny and Cachat clip ... Or at least I think he was, anyway. And I better let you find out which of your staff officers was hiding the 'faxes from you this time, Tom, but I'm expecting you for lunch at Pericard tower."

"Yes, Eloise."

* * *

He was almost certainly a masochist to have watched the HD clip in it's entirety. And the fact that he then wondered exactly what Eloise's intention had been that she had told him about the clip _herself_ rather than through Sheila Theissen and his own Chief of Staff.

Which led to thoughts of her watching the clip, and ... _and what, Tom, he thought almost angrily. You got Javier killed - yet ..._

He poured himself a glass of whiskey from a well hidden drinks cabinet and swallowed it down. There was an attraction there that he'd squashed ruthlessly and one of the smutsies had just broadcast a private fantasy across the 'faxes of several dozen planets.

He resisted the urge to pour another glass. He _almost_ wished Duchess Harrington was still on Manticore - if he was wrong ... then it could destroy one of the closest friendships he had and asking Nimitz whether he even had a chance with his Head of State would have been _reassuring_.


End file.
